jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Crado
Crado war ein Cathar Jedi-Lehrling des berühmten Jedi-Meisters Vodo-Siosk Baas. Zusammen mit seiner heimlichen Geliebten Sylvar und dem ehrgeizigen Schüler Exar Kun studierte Crado um das Jahr 4000 VSY die Lehren der Macht. Nach Jahren der Konkurrenz mit Exar Kun beschloss Crado seinem einstigen Rivalen Exar Kun zu folgen und wurde dessen Begleiter. Selbst nach Kuns Fall zur dunklen Seite bewunderte Crado Kuns Ausdauer und Willenskraft. Gemeinsam mit Exar Kun führte Crado viele Missionen zur Bekämpfung der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens durch. Unter anderem auch gegen seine einstige Geliebte Sylvar. Schließlich entsandte Exar Kun seinen Freund auf eine Selbstmordmission zum Cron-Cluster, einem Wirrwarr aus instabilen Sternen. Bei der Schlacht von Kemplex IX, erschufen Crado sowie die Krath-Kommandeurin Aleema Keto ausversehen eine multiple Supernova, die sowohl den Cron-Cluster als auch die Jedi-Welt Ossus zerstörte. Bei der Mission von Kemplex IX kam Crado ums Leben. Biografie Ausbildung Crado wurde auf dem Planeten Cathar geboren und lernte dort die heimischen Bräuche und die Kultur der gleichnamigen Spezies kennen. Er wurde wahrscheinlich in einem jugendlichen Alter zur Jedi-Ausbildung nach Dantooine gebracht. Zu dieser Zeit lernte er womöglich auch eine Artgenossin namens Sylvar kennen, die sich sehr schnell in Crado verliebte. Die Beiden wurden ein heimliches Paar. Er erhielt zusammen mit Sylvar und dem menschlichen Jedi-Padawan Exar Kun eine Ausbildung in den Wegen der Jedi durch den legendären Krevaaki Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas. Ihre Ausbildung zu Jedi-Rittern verbrachten die drei auf der ruhigen und friedlichen Welt Dantooine. Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas hatte sich auf Dantooine die alten Ruinen als Ausbildungsort herausgesucht, da diese eine größte mögliche Abschirmung vor der dunklen Seite der Macht boten. Meister Baas galt als überaus talentierter Jedi-Mentor, der nur die Besten der Besten unterrichtete. thumb|Crado liefert sich ein [[Lichtschwertkampf|Duell mit Exar Kun]] Für den Jedi-Meister war der Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert eines der wichtigsten Aspekte des Daseins als Friedenshüter in der Galaxis, weshalb sich die erste Phase seiner Ausbildungsmethoden auf das Erlernen des Lichtschwertkampfs konzentrierte. Erst später kam das Erforschen der Macht und des dunklen Wissens an die Reihe. Während der Ausbildung am Lichtschwert hob sich immer mehr der ambitionierte und neugierige Spitzen-Schüler Exar Kun aus der Menge. Crado hatte des Öfteren gegen Exar in Lichtschwertduellen verloren, somit hatte Kun bei den anderen Schülern Eindruck gemacht, vor allem bei Crado, der von Exar Kun beeindruckt war und sich stets bei ihm um Ansehen bemühte. Sylvar dagegen hegte große Abneigung gegen Kun, da dieser sehr mit seinen Fähigkeiten prahlte. Exar Kuns Fall Eines Tages, als Exar Kun sich, unter der Aufsicht von Meister Vodo und Sylvar, zur Übung mit Crado duellierte, verlor dieser den Mut und erklärte Kun, er sei zu schwach für ihn. Er legte Crado zu Herzen, dass der Wille jedes Kämpfers bereits die Hälfte des Sieges ausmachte und entwaffnete Crado in einem gezielten Tritt. Sofort kümmerte sich Crados Partnerin um den scheinbar verletzten Crado, der allerding schnell wieder auf die Beine gekommen war. Meister Vodo leitete Sylvar dazu an, einen Kampf gegen Kun zu wagen. Der Kampf verlief ziemlich hart, sodass beide Schüler recht schnell ihre Beherrschung verloren und mit provozierenden Worten den jeweils anderen beleidigten. Sylvar beschuldigte Exar, kein richtiger Jedi zu sein. Schließlich schlug sie ihm mit der Pranke ins Gesicht, wodurch Exar Kun drei parallele Wunden auf der Wange erhielt. Diese blieben zeitlebens als Narben sichtbar. Als Meister Vodo dazwischen ging, um den Kampf zu beenden, richtete Exar Kun seine Wut gegen ihn und besiegte seinen Meister in einem Kampf, in welchem Siosk Baas nur seinen hölzernen Gehstock als Waffe einsetzte. Exar verließ daraufhin das Ausbildungslager auf Dantooine und machte sich eigenständig auf den Weg die dunkle Seite der Macht zu erforschen. Crado blieb jedoch in der Obhut seines Meisters und bei Sylvar. thumb|Crado steuert das [[Schiff]] Exar Kun erkundete stattdessen die einstige von dem Sith Freedon Nadd beherrschte Welt Onderon um Nadds Geist, der laut den Holocrons seines Meisters immer noch lebendig war, wiederzuerwecken. Schließlich konnte Kun ihn ausfindig machen und mehr über die Geschichte der Sith erfahren. Nadd wollte Exars Kräfte testen und schickte ihn auf die uralte Sith-Welt Korriban, der einstigen Hochburg der Sith. Dort wurde Kun durch eine Falle auf die Probe gestellt und dazu gezwungen der dunklen Seite der Macht Treue zu schwören. Diese Erschütterung in der Macht war so stark, dass sie von über zehntausend Jedi gespürt wurde, die sich gerade auf Deneba versammelt hatten, um darüber zu beraten, wie sie mit der wachsenden Bedrohung durch die Krath umgehen sollten. Die Krath waren eine Gruppe Sith-Kultisten, bestehend aus den jungen Aristokraten des Kaiserin-Teta-Systems. Meister Vodo hatte allerdings als einziger um das genaue Schicksal seines einstigen Schülers gewusst und versuchte dessen Fall an die dunkle Seite durch intensive Meditation zu verhindern. Währenddessen steuerten Crado und Sylvar das Schiff des Jedi-Meisters zur großen Jedi-Konklave auf Deneba an. Baas' Meditation wurde durch den Geist Freedon Nadds geblockt, sodass der Jedi-Meister durch das Deck des Raumschiffs geschleudert wurde. Kurz vor dem Beitreten des Jedi-Konklaves auf Deneba machte Crado seiner geliebten Sylvar einen Heiratsantrag und den Vorschlag das Jedi-Dasein hinter sich zu lassen und auf ihren gemeinsamen Heimatplaneten zu reisen. Crado hatte die Vorstellung, mit dem was ihnen ihr Meister beigebracht hatte, es auf Cathar weit bringen zu können, da Helden und Heldentaten auf Cathar sehr hoch angerechnet wurden. Sylvar entgegnete ihm, dass sie gerne ihre Welpen für ihn austragen würde und freute sich auf ein gemeinsames Leben, wollte allerdings den Dienst an den Jedi nicht beenden. Schließlich gingen beide wieder ihren gewöhnlichen Tätigkeiten nach und steuerten Deneba an. Dort angekommen besprach man unter der Leitung des alten Draethos Jedi-Meister Odan-Urr weiteres Vorgehen im Krath-Konflikt. Unter anderem nahmen auch der arkanianische Jedi Arca Jeth sowie seine Schüler Nomi Sunrider, Ulic, Cay Qel-Droma, Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu und viele weitere Ordensbrüder teil. Zu dieser Zeit ahnte noch keiner der Jedi, dass die Krath die Versammlung der Jedi ausnutzten um einen großangelegten Präventivschlag gegen den Jedi-Orden auszuüben. Während des Konklave ließen Krath-Kriegsschiffe Angriffskapseln mit Krath-Kriegsdroiden auf Deneba regnen, sodass eine Schlacht entstand, bei der Crado wahrscheinlich anwesend war und sich mit Kriegsdroiden der Krath auseinander setzen musste. Sylvar rettete Nomi Sunriders Tochter aus den Händen eines Kriegsdroiden und kämpfte mit ihrem Lichtschwert gegen anrückende Droiden. Im Laufe der Schlacht wurden einige Jedi getötet unter anderem auch der erfahrene und berüchtigte Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth. Zeitgleich ließ sich Exar Kun, der nun von der Dunklen Seite korrumpiert war, von Freedon Nadds Geist auf den Dschungel Mond Yavin IV führen, um dort von den Überbleibseln der alten Sith zu lernen. Schließlich konnte Kun die alten Artefakte und die Nachfahren der einstigen Sith auf seine Seite ziehen und lernen sie zu nutzen. Nadd schlug Exar vor, die alten Sith-Alchemien Naga Sadows zu verwenden, um ihm einen neuen Körper zu schenken und wieder in die Welt der Lebenden einzutreten. Kun hatte es Leid die Anweisungen des Geistes zu befolgen und mit den neuen Kräften die erhalten hatte, vernichtete er Freedon Nadds Geist. Als er jedoch herausfand, dass der Geist ihm vorenthalten hatte, dass sich weitere Schüler Freedon Nadds auf Cinnagar, der Hochburg der Krath, aufhielten, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin. In der eisernen Zitadelle der Krath angekommen, stellte Kun die Konkurrenz. Aleema Ketos Jedi-General Ulic Qel-Droma, der bei dem Versuch den Krath Kult von Innen heraus aufzulösen selbst der dunklen Seiteverfiel, lieferte sich mit Exar ein hartes Duell. Beide verwendeten alte Sith-Artefakte, die sich im Laufe des Kampfes miteinander verbanden und die alten Geister der Sith hervorriefen. Diese ernannten Kun zum Dunklen Lord der Sith und Qel-Droma zu dessen Schüler. Zusammen bildeten sie eine gemeinsame Sith-Bruderschaft und gaben den Startschuss für den Großen Sith-Krieg. Großer Sith-Krieg thumb|left|[[Exar Kun und Crado auf Ossus]] Sechs Monate später kam Exar Kun, immer noch getarnt als Grauer Jedi, nach Ossus, wo sich der Sitz der Jedi-Bibliothek befand, um neue Mitglieder für sein Vorhaben zusammenzurufen. Kun hielt es für unklug die Jedi über sein wahres Vorhaben zu unterrichten und wandte sich an die jüngere Generation Jedi-Ritter, unter anderem auch wieder an Crado. Ihnen versuchte er zu erklären, dass die alten Jedi-Meister ihnen große Macht und Weisheit der alten Jedi vorenthielten. Zudem seien die alten Meister wie und Arca Jeth misstrauisch gegenüber den neuen Lehrmethoden und verlören nach und nach den Kontakt zu den modernen Jedi. Crado erinnerte Kun daran, dass dieser noch kein vollwertiger Jedi-Meister sei und Kun erklärte stattdessen, dass alte Meister wie etwa Arca Jeth gegen dunkle Mächte auf Onderon kläglich gescheitert waren und immer schwächer werden würden. Oss Willum bemerkte dazu er sei während des Aufstands auf Onderon von einem dunklen Avatar, einem Geist namens Freedon Nadd angegriffen worden. Kun erzählte den Schülern kurzerhand er habe es vollbracht den Geist zu vernichten und als Beweis dafür zeigte er das Sith-Amulett, das er auf Yavin IV gefunden hatte. Kun behauptete es sei ein altes Jedi-Relikt mit dem er den Geist bekämpfen konnte und das Duell aufzeichnete. Crado war sichtlich sehr beeindruckt und schwor, zusammen mit einigen anderen Jedi, Kun die Treue. Kurz darauf trennte sich Kun von seinen neuen Gefolgsleuten um dem Oberhaupt des Ordens, Odan-Urr, ein altes Sith-Holocron abzunehmen. Dieser weigerte sich allerdings und stieß den Sith-Lord mithilfe der hellen Seite durch den Raum. Exar gab sich als Dunkler Lord der Sith zu erkennen und griff mit der dunklen Macht des Amuletts nach Urr, dieser brach daraufhin zusammen und ging in die Macht über. Exar nahm das alte Sith-Holocron aus Tagen des Großen Hyperraumkriegs an sich. Im selben Moment kamen Crado und die anderen Schüler Kuns, um weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Exar erklärte seinen neugewonnenen Schützlingen, er habe nun, nach dem Tod Odan-Urrs, dessen Platz eingenommen und wurde in den letzten Augenblicken Odan-Urrs zum Meister erhoben, was den anderen Jedi noch mehr Vertrauen in die Führung Kuns gab. Exar Kuns Schüler begleiteten ihn nach Yavin IV. Dort führte Exar Kun seine neuen Anhänger zum Massassi-Tempel, wo er ihnen einen Vortrag darüber hielt, dass die hier verborgenen Geheimnisse und vergessenen Kräfte bald wieder den Jedi-Orden stärken würden. Seine Schüler, nichtsahnend in Wahrheit einem Sith verfallen zu sein, waren sehr beeindruckt und gierig darauf, mehr zu lernen und öffneten sich bereitwillig seinen Lehren und damit der dunklen Seite der Macht, die sie schon bald korrumpierte. Nur einer der mitgereisten Jedi war skeptisch gegenüber Exar Kun: Oss Willum vermutete, dass Kun in Wahrheit andere Motive hatte und erklärte, zurück zum Schiff zu gehen. Dort wurde er von den Massassi überfallen, was seinen Verdacht bestätigte. Kun konnte jedoch seine Zweifel zerstreuen, indem er zugab, dass Yavin IV von der dunklen Seite der Macht beseelt war und sie sich alle zusammenschließen mussten, um diese Kräfte für die helle Seite nutzbar zu machen. Vor ihren Augen zerstörte er das Sith-Holocron, um zu zeigen, wie überlegen er den Sith war - in Wahrheit setzte er damit jedoch die darin enthaltenen Kräfte frei, die Besitz von allen anwesenden Jedi nahmen und sie in willenlose Diener der dunklen Seite verwandelten, die bereit waren, jeden Befehl Exar Kuns auszuführen. Crado hingegen stand hinter Kun und wurde nicht von den Geistern der dunklen Seite vereinnahmt. Nachdem Kun die anderen ausreichend manipuliert hatte, schickte er seine Jünger auf die erste wichtige Mission: sie sollten zu ihren alten Jedi-Meistern zurückkehren und diese töten. Um seinen alten Meister, Vodo Siosk-Baas, wollte er sich persönlich kümmern. Zu dieser Zeit befand sich Meister Vodo in der Senatsrotunde auf Coruscant. Dort wurde der gefangengenommene Sith-Lord Ulic Qel-Droma vor Gericht gestellt und darüber ausgehandelt was nun mit dem dunklen Jedi passieren solle. Exar Kun hatte Kunde über das Ereignis erhalten und stürmte zusammen mit Mandalorianern und Massassi das Senatsgebäude. Ulics Bruder Cay, Nomi Sunrider und Sylvar waren ebenfalls anwesend, doch Kun wollte seinen einstigen Meister sprechen. Schließlich kam es zum Duell, indem Vodo-Siosk Baas unterlag. Sylvar stürmte auf Kun und den befreiten Ulic Qel-Droma zu, wurde allerdings durch die Macht Exar Kuns zurückgeworfen. Nach Ulics Prozess und dem Tod von Meister Vodo suchten Nomi Sunrider, ihre Tochter Vima und Sylvar auf dem Planeten Ambria bei ihrem einstigen Meister Thon Schutz. thumb|Crado mit der selben Wunde, die einst [[Exar Kun durch Sylvar erhalten hatte.]] Nomi, Vima und Sylvar kamen allerdings nicht allein auf die Welt des Jedi-Meisters. Thons ehemaliger Schüler Oss Willum und Crado waren ebenfalls dem Todesbefehl Exar Kuns gefolgt um den Jedi-Meister auf Ambria zu töten. Ambria war ein Ort der dunklen Seite, der von Thons heller Macht in Schach gehalten wurde. Nahe Thons Hütte, in der sich die Jedi aufhielten, lag ein uralter See. In diesem See waren vor vielen Jahren bösartige Sith-Bestien gefangen genommen und von Thons Präsenz in der Macht eingeschlossen worden. Kurz nach Oss' und Crados Landung auf dem Planeten machte Crado die Stelle aus. Oss Willum, der von der dunklen Seite vereinnahmt war, versicherte Crado, dass alle Jedi sterben müssen. Crado, der sich der Sache Exar Kuns sehr sicher war, fügte hinzu, dass sogar seine einstige Geliebte Sylvar nicht verschont werden könne. Oss befreite daraufhin die dunklen Wesen aus dem See, die sofort angriffen. Thon, Sylvar und Nomi hatten die Präsenz der Dunklen Seite gespürt und setzten sich blitzschnell zu einer Einheit zusammen, um die Bestien, die von Willum gelenkt wurden, abzuwehren. Crado wartete in der Deckung ab bis der Kampf vorüber war. Sylvar und Thon töteten alle Monster und schalteten Oss Willum aus. Als Sylvar bemerkte, dass hinter dem Angriff ihr einstiger Partner Crado steckte, stürmte sie zu ihm und kratze ihm mit ihren Krallen quer über die Wange. Sie beschimpfte ihn als Mörder und Verräter, bis er schließlich zu seinem Schiff flüchtete und zurück nach Yavin IV flog. Im Massassi-Tempel Kuns angekommen berichtete er seinem Meister über den Misserfolg des Unternehmens. Dieser versicherte Crado, dass das Versagen Oss Willums kein herber Rückschlag für seine Kampagne sei. Crado war allerdings sichtlich enttäuscht und bat seinen Freund und Meister um eine weitere Mission, in der er, ähnlich wie Exar es bereits getan hatte, seinen Wert beweisen konnte. Kun, der gemeinsam mit Ulic und Aleema, bereits Pläne für einen Angriff auf die Raumstation Kemplex IX, nahe der Welt Ossus geplant hatte, setzte Crado zusammen mit Aleema für diese Mission als Schlachtherren ein. Sie sollten die Station am Cron-Cluster mithilfe des alten Kriegsschiffs Naga Sadows angreifen. Als die Jedi den Angriff auf die Station wahrnahmen, vermuteten sie einen versteckten Angriff auf die nahegelegene Welt Ossus, weshalb die Verteidigungsbollwerke auf Ossus schnell bemannt wurden.thumb|left|Crado starb ohne zu wissen, wieso Zudem entsandte man die drei Jedi-Ritter Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu und Qrrrl Toq. Crado und Aleema warteten nach dem Angriff auf die Station in der Sternengruppe, um die Jedi-Schiffe zu überraschen. Crado konnte nach kurzem Warten die Jedi-Kreuzer und Schiffe der Republik ausmachen, woraufhin Aleema die historischen Waffen des Schiffs aktivierte. Aleema Keto hatte die Waffe Naga Sadows gegen die feindlichen Schiffe gerichtet, nicht wissend, dass dadurch der dichte Sternenhaufen mit seinen zehn Sternen in sich zusammenfällt und eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion in Gang setzt. Der erste Stern sprengte seinen Kern nach außen, sodass die Jedi-Ritter und deren Schiffe zerstört wurden. Allerdings setzten die restlichen Sterne ebenfalls zu einer Supernova an. Aleema verstand sofort den Plan Ulics und Exar Kun, das Schiff zu opfern um eine Detonation ungeahnten Ausmaßes auszulösen, die das nahegelegene Ossus zerstören sollte. Augenblicklich setzte sie zur Flucht an, doch der Versuch kam deutlich zu spät. Die uralte Waffe des Sith-Lords löste eine multiple Supernova aus, die das Schlachtschiff zerstörte. Crado starb ohne jede Erkenntnis in der Supernova, die durch den Plan Exar Kuns ausgelöst wurde. Vermächtnis Schließlich raste die Schockwelle - wie von Exar Kun geplant - auf Ossus zu. Die Jedi waren gezwungen, ihre jahrtausendealte Bibliothek innerhalb von zwei Stunden zu evakuieren - eine unlösbare Aufgabe, die die Jedi eigentlich innerhalb vieler Monate überhaupt hätten überwältigen können. Kun reiste gemeinsam mit seinen Truppen nach Ossus um dort altes Wissen der Jedi an sich zu reißen. Kurz vor der Ankunft der Supernova und der Abreise Kuns stellte Sylvar, die anscheinend noch nichts von Crados Ableben mitbekommen hatte, Exar Kun. Dieser ließ sie von den Massassi Kriegern attackieren und stieg in seinen Raumjäger. Ulic Qel-Droma duellierte sich zeitgleich mit seinem Bruder Cay und tötete diesen schließlich. Schockiert von seiner Tat ließ Ulic sein Lichtschwert fallen. Sofort kamen andere Jedi hinzu. Erzürnt über Ulics Taten nahm Nomi Sunrider Ulic die Verbindung zur Macht. Geplagt von Schuldgefühlen und Schmerz gab Ulic den Aufenthalt Exar Kuns preis: Yavin IV. Kun, der die kommende Jedi-Streitmacht erwartete bereitete sich darauf vor, seinen Geist in einem großen Ritual abzuspalten. Dazu sammelte er alle Massassi zusammen, die sich zusammen opfern sollten und in einem Dunklen Ritual, in dem die Oberfläche des Dschungelmondes verwüstet wurde, spaltete Kun seinen Machtgeist von seinem Körper ab und versiegelte ihn im Tempel der Massassi. Nach dem Ende des Krieges und Crados Tod stand dem Orden eine lange Genesungsphase bevor. Zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen auf Ossus und Yavin IV waren allerdings noch immer die Spätfolgen des Krieges zu spüren. Durch die vielen Tote des Krieges musste der Jedi-Orden viele Leute ersetzen, zudem waren viele führende Jedi-Meister immer noch gezeichnet von den Erlebnissen des Sith-Kriegs. Einer der schwersten Fälle dieser Betroffenheit war Sylvar. Sie war nie über den Tod ihres Gefährten hinweggekommen und gab Ulic Qel-Droma und dessen Bruch mit der Republik die Schuld dafür. Ulic, der seiner Vergangenheit abgeschworen hatte, ging ins Exil auf den kalten Planeten Rhen Var. Die lang ersehnte Zuflucht, die ihm allerdings nicht lange gewehrt. Vima Sundrider, die Tochter von Nomi Sunrider, verfolgte Ulic und machte dessen Position aus, damit dieser Vima zur Jedi ausbilden konnte. Vima hatte das Gefühl bekommen, bei ihrer Mutter nicht genaug gefordert zu werden und erinnerte sich an den einst so großen Jedi-Ritter. Wiederwillig gab er sein Einverständnis, doch nach einer kurzen, jedoch intensiven Ausbildungsphase kam Nomi Sunrider zusammen mit Sylvar auf den Planeten um Ulic zu stellen. Schließlich kam es zum Kampf zwischen Sylvar und Ulic, bei dem Sylvar schließlich von Ulic abließ, da dieser sich wahrhaftig geändert hatte. Kurze Zeit später wurde Ulic von dem kleinwüchsigen Jedi-Fanatiker Hoggon mit einem Blaster erschossen. Obwohl Ulic von der Macht getrennt worden war, wurde er eins mit ihr.Jedi-Chroniken – Die Erlösung Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|Crado wiedermal enttäuscht. Crados Leben lässt sich objektiv betrachtet als tragisch bezeichnen. Von allen immer nur der unscheinbarste und tollpatschige Schüler eines hochgeschätzten Meisters zu sein und außerdem bei seinen Freunden immer nur die zweite Geige zu spielen zu müssen gestaltete Crados Leben sehr. Er ließ sich sehr von anderen beeinflussen und seine Persönlichkeit war durch starke Einflüssen von außen geformt. Er hatte sich bereits früh mit einer Nebenrolle abgefunden und redete sich dieses Credo stets ein. Sein Wille anderen zu folgen führte schließlich dazu ausgenutzt zu werden, wie es bei Exar Kun sehr der Fall war. Ein Gegenstück zu Crados Pech war seine erwiderte Liebe zu Sylvar. Bei Sylvar hatte Crado das Gefühl geliebt, geschützt und umsorgt zu werden, zudem schmiedete er bereits Pläne für ein alternatives Leben, welche Sylvar allerdings ablehnte. Crado ging sehr gewohnt mit Rückschlägen um, da er diese sehr oft erleben musste. Während der Ausbildung zum Jedi konkurrierte er mit Exar Kun, der bis dahin unangefochtener Lichtschwertkämpfer war. Diesen konnte Crado natürlich nicht übertrumpfen, also ließ er sich von ihm beeinflussen und begann Exar zu bewundern. Zu Crados Fähigkeiten zählten zudem noch der gute Wille, der hinter seinen Taten steckte. Bis zu Letzt konnte Crado nicht wahr haben, dass Kun ein dunkles Vorhaben verfolgte und hielt stets zur hellen Seite der Macht. Zum anderen war es ein gewisser Ehrgeiz, den er sich sehr zu Herzen nahm und dabei andere große Persönlichkeiten als Idole verwendete. Nach Crados misslungener Mission auf Ambria entschuldigte er sich vielmals bei Exar Kun. Dieser übergab Crado eine neue Mission die er mit Stolz annahm und äußert fleißig mitarbeitete. Ein Nachteil dieses Fleiß war der Missbrauch durch Exar, was Crado allerdings nie erkannte. Beziehungen Sylvar Im Gegensatz zu seinen sonstigen Rückschlägen hatte Crado mit Sylvar einen Glückstreffer gelandet. Sie erfüllte voll und ganz seine Wünsche, wie etwa das Umsorgen oder das Verteidigen ihres Geliebten. Beides muss Crado sehr gefallen haben, da er - wie sonst auch - immer eine passive Nebenrolle einnahm. Was Sylvar zu ihrer Liebe zu Crado gleichstellte war allerdings ihr Dienst an den Jedi und der Wunsch eine große Jedi-Meisterin zu werden. Also konnte sie zwischen einem gemeinsamen Leben mit Crado auf Cathar oder einer erfolgreichen Jedi-Karriere wählen. Sylvar entschied sich für Letzteres und schwor dem Orden die Treue. Später bereute sie ihre Entscheidung zutiefst. Sie hatte großen Einfluss auf Crado genommen, dieser war allerdings bereits zu sehr von Exar Kun indoktriniert worden. Demnach konnte selbst Sylvar ihren Partner nicht mehr aufhalten in die Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords gezogen zu werden. Später, zehn Jahre nach Crados und Exar Kuns Tod, verspürter Sylvar immer noch viel Zorn und Bedauern über das Geschehene. Ulic Qel-Droma, der nun sein Exil auf Rhen Var gefunden hatte, war nie für seine Taten zur Zeit des Krieges verurteilt worden, also gab Sylvar ihm die Schuld an den Toten des Krieges und vor allem Schuld am Tod von Crado. Sylvar bereute es zutiefst den Heiratsantrag von Crado abgelehnt zu haben. Viele Jahre später, als sie nach Cathar kam, wollte sie ihre Vergangenheit und den Schmerz durch Crados Tod ablegen, vergrößerte ihn allerdings nur noch. Sie wünschte sich sehr eine gesunde und glückliche Familie, doch wie es der Brauch der Cathar verlangte, durften Cathar, die ihren Partner bereits gewählt hatten nicht noch einmal wählen. Schließlich konnte Sylvar Ulic nach einem Duell auf Rhen Var verzeihen. Doch was noch wichtiger war: sich selbst. Crado hatte aus eigenem Willen gehandelt und hatte den Preis für seine Taten als Anhänger Exar Kuns bezahlt. Exar Kun thumb|140px|Crado wird von [[Exar Kun besiegt]] Crados Bindung zu Exar Kun war sehr stark. Zumindest von Seiten Crados kam sehr viel Initiative um eine gesunde Beziehung zu erhalten. Bereits früh erkannte Crado das Potenzial des Schülers, ignorierte allerdings die Warnungen von Meister Vodo und Sylvar, die ebenfalls merkten wie stark Kun in der dunklen Seite der Macht war. Crado versuchte stets an Exar heranzukommen und mit der Zeit wurde Kun zu Crados Freund und Mentor. Exar hegte zu Crado zwar ebenfalls eine Freundschaft nahm diese allerdings weniger wahr als Crado es tat. Anfangs kam Crado Exar noch zugute, als fleißigen und loyalen Anhänger, doch schon einige Zeit darauf, als Crado für militärische Missionen ein Ärgernis wurde, schickte Crados Freund ihn auf eine insgeheime Selbstmordmission. Nach kurzem Bedauern über Crados Unvermögen im Kampf gegen die Republik und die Jedi entsandte Kun den Cathar zum Angriff auf die Kemplex IX Station, mit dem Wissen dass Crado nie zurückkommen würde. Crado, der bis zuletzt nicht den Hintergedanken des Sith-Lords erkannte, starb durch die blinde Loyalität zu Exar Kun. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter Crado wurde von Tom Veitch und Kevin J. Anderson erfunden und tauchte zum ersten Mal in dem 1995 von Feest unter dem Titel Die Lords von Sith in Deutschland veröffentlichten Comic auf. Crados Rolle sollte in den Comics Der Sith-Krieg und Die Erlösung erweitert werden. Dort spielt er eine große Rolle, zum einen als tragische Figur, die von Exar Kun ausgenutzt wurde, zum anderen als verlorene Liebe Sylvars. *In dem Computer Rollenspiel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords, dem Nachfolgespiel von Knights of the Old Republic, das 2004 veröffentlicht wurde, gibt es ein Ausrüstungsstück namens „Crados Robe“. Ob dies kanonisch ist lässt sich anzweifeln, da Crado durch die multiple Supernova vaporisierte. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Die Lords der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Sith-Krieg *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Die Erlösung *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' Einzelnachweise en:Crado pt:Crado Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Cathar Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends